QD with the Turtles
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: Dare the turtles to do things or ask them questions. Master Splinter and my OC will be present as well. Leave as many questions or Dares as you like. I don;t own TMNT. Please question or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Wolf Warrior22 here! This is my first Question answer fic. And with the turtles I might add! Now my OC, Gabby, will be present. Now you all don't know her because, well I haven't wrote the fic where she meets them yet. But I promise I will. Now here are the real stars. My I introduce My favorite hot head; Raphael! *gestures to the right of the stage where raph is walking up*

Raph: Hey whats up. And WW How many time do I have to tell ya to call me Raph. Everyone does.

Wolf Warrior: *shrugs* And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me WW? Anyways, Raph everybody!

*crowd applauds*

Wolf Warrior: Next up we have the smartest and kind turtle Donatello! *smiles as Donnie walks on stage*

Donnie: Hey guys. Call me Donnie though. I prefer it.* hugs Wolf Warrior*

Wolf Warrior: *hugs Donnie back* KK Donnie. Next we have the leader in blue Leonardo. *waves to Leo*

Leo: Hey, Call me Leo. Didn't have anything else to say about me huh?

Wolf Warrior: Nope not really. Any who. Here we have the bone-headed goof ball Mickey.

*Mickey races on stage*

Mickey: Hey everybody. And WW I thought I told you to introduce me by saying 'here is the awesomely coo- Oww! What the heck Raph! *Mickey rubs back of head*

Wolf Warrior: Thank you Raph. Now next we have Splinter. The wise Ninjitsue master, and father to our turtle friends here.

*Splinter walks on stage*

Splinter: Thank you for the introduction Wolf Warrior. *Bows*

Wolf Warrior: *Bows Back* Thank you for being here Master Splinter. And last But certainly not least we have Gabby the wolf. Remember I'll explain about her in a future Fic.

*Gabby trots on stage and sits by Raph*

Gabby: great to be here. See Raph isn't this fun. She even lets you hit Mickey.

Raph: *Smiles* Ya I guess so. *kisses her lightly between the eyes*

Mickey: Aww that is so cute!

Raph and Gabby: Well show you whats cute! See how cute you think we are when you six feet under the ground! *Chase after Mickey, enraged*

Mickey: Aww come on! I was just joking! Oww!

Splinter: Enough! Leave Michelangelo alone!

Raph: *Sits down with a huff* Hie Sensei.

Gabby: *Sits by Raph and hangs her head* Sorry Master Splinter.

Wolf Warrior: Ok that aside. So Please send your questions in. the turtles will answer any you have. But if you have questions for me, that's OK, but lets try to keep this about them K? Also feel free to just leave comments if you like.

Raph: Ya, what ever you want to ask just shoot.

Leo: I am glad to answer anything you like, just keep it appropriate ok?

Donnie: Any questions, I love to help.

Mickey: Whoohoo! Questions YAAAA!

Splinter: I look forward to clarifying anything you need assistance in.

Gabby: Just ask away!

* * *

**Leave as many reviews as you like. Well see ya, or read ya, then! Also if you are a member please send your question or dare through Pm, if you are a guest just leave it as a review,**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Warrior: Hey we're back!

Mickey: Hi World! I missed you.

Raph: *Face palm* The world didn't miss you.

Mickey: Whaaaaat!? Of course it did!

Gabby:*rolls eyes* No, no it didn't. Shut it shell brain and let Wolf Warrior Talk.

Mickey: *pouts* Fine.

Wolf Warrior: *smiles* Ya I agree with those two. Any way. We have a dare.

Donnie: A darefor who?

Wolf Warrior: Its for Raph. It's from tmntgirl124 here are her exact words: I dare Raph to not yell at his brothers for at least one day~Celina (I'm doing it for his own good ;). Ok so there you go.

Raph: Ok, that's going to be hard. But I thought it was from TMNTgirl124. Whos Celina?

Gabby: I think its an OC.

Mickey: Whats that mean.

Leo: It stands for original character. People use it either as an alter ego of themselves, or just a character they make for a fan fiction.

Wolf Warrior: I didn't think you would know that Leo. Do you write Fan Fiction? But yes you're right.

Leo: No… I.. just picked it up from talking to you.

Donnie: No I've had to go through your computer to fix it, you do to write fiction, Space Heroes, I might add. Yesh, you are a big Ryan fan girl Leo.

Leo: I'm a guy Donnie. You know that.

Gabby: He means it like a sorta insult Leo.

Leo: I know.

Wolf Warrior: Ok lets get back on track. Raph can you do it?

Raph: Ya. Think so.

Gabby: You and me 'll just go out. She never said anything about having to be around them.

Raph:*Smiles* I love it when you find loopholes.

Donnie: She is pretty good at it.

Gabby: Thanks. I try.

Splinter: I hope you do not use this talent to help get my sons out of punishments Gabby.

Gabby: Ohh I would never do that Master Splinter. Unless something was really wrong. But I would probably just talk to you about it to get them out of trouble for enough time to fix said problem.

Splinter: I would hope so.

*Bing*

Mickey: *Jumps* What was that?!

Wolf Warrior: It was my computer. We have another message… This one is long. Multiple questions actually. It's from a guest called Cat Girl. I'll give it to you in pieces, other wise it gets a little confusing. Ok first question is for Raph. If you found a baby girl in an ally way and you took her in to take care of her and you could NEVER give her to someone else how would you react?

Raph: Umm… I don't know. Why wouldn't I just give her to an orphanage? But I guess, maybe protective.

Gabby: Well I would be there to help you, ya know.

Raph: I know. *smiles*

Mickey: Yay I'm an uncle!

Donnie: *Face palm* Not really Mickey. It's just a question.

Mickey: Awww!

Wolf Warrior: Next one is for Leo. If the baby threw-up on you what would you do?

Leo: Umm. That would be really gross. Give her to someone else and go get cleaned off. What else would I do?

Mickey: That would be gross!

Wolf Warrior: Well, I don't know Leo. Any ways. The next question is for everyone. I assume that means just you guys. Here it is. If the baby started crying what would you do? Ooo hard one.

Donnie: Well, see why it was crying and them fix that problem.

Raph: Cradle it and try to sooth it, I guess.

Splinter: I would sing the lullaby I sang to my sons when they were young.

Mickey: Make funny faces.

Leo: I'm not sure. I would depend on the situation. Maybe feed it?

Gabby: I would sing, I know Master Splinter said that too, but it tends to work.

Donnie: Do you have experience?

Gabby: Ya I have younger cousins.

Wolf Warrior: Those are all great things to do. No there are a few more. Lets see. The next one is also for everyone. If the baby needed a diaper change who would change it?

Raph: Mickey.

Donnie: Mickey.

Leo: Mickey.

Gabby: Mickey.

Mickey: Why me?

Everyone else: Cause we don't want to.

Gabby: I couldn't. I don't have hands.

Splinter: *chuckles*

Wolf Warrior: Ok the next one is for Raph. If the baby's first words to you were "Daddy" how would you react? Ooh I want to know that too.

Raph: Well.. I. I guess I would be happy.

Gabby: If I know you, you most certainly would be. That means you would be a dad.

Raph: And cause we're dating, you would be a mom.

Mickey: AND I WOULD BE AN UNCLE!

Donnie: *face palm* Yes, we would be. We are Raph's brothers after all.

Leo: It would be cool to be an uncle.

Splinter: Yes, and I would be the grandfather.

Gabby: *Smiles* And a great one at that.

Splinter: Thank Gabby.

Wolf Warrior: *Smiles* This is all so sweet. This next one is for Splinter. If Raphael found a baby in an ally way and took her in and you found out that the baby sees him as her father how would you feel? Well he kinda already answered. In a way.

Splinter: I would be very happy, and proud.

Gabby: I'm glad.

Raph: But this is all just a big _IF_ Right?

Donnie: Well duh.

Mickey: I wish it wasn't.

Leo: You scared Raph?

Raph: No! Why would I be scared? I just don't think I'm ready to be a father yet. That's all.

Gabby: Ya I don't think any of us, considering we are teens, would be. Ya know, Master Splinter would be the only one ready, considering he raised you four.

Mickey: I thought you would like the idea of a baby. Because of what you did when-*Donnie smacks Mickey on the head* Oww!

Donnie: Zip it Mickey. You know we don't talk about that any more, Gabby isn't comfortable when we do. A quite frankly neither am I.

Gabby: Thanks Donnie.

Donnie: No problem.

Raph: Ok, anything else?

Wolf Warrior: Nope. And I'll want to hear about that thing. I want to write a fic about that if its OK. That's it. *Cat Girl runs up on the stage* What the shell?! Get off the stage!

Cat Girl: But I need to give this to Raph. He answered all my questions!

Wolf Warrior: Fine.

Raph: Thanks, but no.

Cat Girl: Take it! There is no option.

Gabby:*sniffs the basket* No! We won't take it. We don't want a baby!

Cat Girl: What? There isn't- *interrupted by crying from basket* *smiles awkwardly*

Wolf Warrior: Security!

Cat Girl: No! *runs away with basket*

Mickey: Awww. I wanted to be an uncle!

Everyone: Mickey!

Mickey: What? Its true.

Wolf Warrior: Ok, now that that's over. Please send in more dares, and or questions. We'll be waiting.

Everyone: *waving* BYE!

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. The chapter I mean. Keep the questions and dares coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Warrior: Hey guys. Man thanks for giving us all these questions and Dares. This will be a rather interesting chapter.

Leo: What do you mean by that?

Wolf Warrior: Oh you'll see, Leo.

Mikey: Yay!

Wolf Warrior: Ok now the first question comes from thegirlwholived. Ok heres her question: Will April be featured? Well I was thinking about having her here at one point or another. I guess if a question for her comes up.

Donnie: It would be cool to have her here.

Raph: You would think so.

Mikey: Well duh.

Wolf Warrior: Next is Tori675. She has several so I'll give 'em to ya one at a time. First one is for Leo. You and Raph fight a lot, yes? Well, what would you do if one of your fights ended up getting him hurt?

Leo: Well…. I don't know. I would feel terrible. I just hope none of our fights ever come to something like that happening to either one of us.

Raph: Wow Leo. It makes me think to. I would hate myself if what I did ever got one of my brothers got hurt.

Gabby: Its ok Raph. I doubt it will ever happen.

Splinter: Yes, you may fight with each other, but I know you will also fight for each other.

Wolf Warrior: Wow, you ask good questions. The next one is for Raph. If you were given the chance, would you travel the world? If so, where to and why?

Raph: Meh, probably not. But if I had to choose one place too go… Hawaii. A beach would be fun.

Gabby: Ya, beaches are nice. I love the water.

Raph: I know.

Mikey: Is Gabby the only reason?

Raph: I didn't say it was because of Gabby. I just like the beach shell brain.

Mikey: Suuuure.

Wolf Warrior: The next one is for Donnie. Have you ever wondered how far the universe actually goes? Do you think it has an end, or goes in a circle like the Earth, or even that it doesn't end at all? I've always thought it would be fun to travel space, it seems so pretty. What about you? Would you take the chance if given the opportunity?

Donnie: Well I've never thought of how far it stretches, really. All I really know is that there are other universes, the kraang showed us that. That's really All those little creatures are good for. And I think space is nice, but I don't think I would want to, or even be cut out, to go to it.

Mikey: They created us! So that's something they were good for!

Leo: Wow, you actually said something smart! I mean.. uh.. Yes that's right Mikey.

Wolf Warrior: Next up is one for Mikey. I know you watch Disney (I mean, who doesn't?) so, what's your favorite Disney movie and why? I know this will be hard since there all good! So you can name two if you'd like. :)

Mikey: I don't know. Uhhh. Well I like Cars and ohh Finding Nemo.

Raph: Really Finding Nemo?

Mikey: S what. I like fish, well except Fish Face. But I like Nemo.

Raph: *Face palm*

Wolf Warrior: Ok next is one for Splinter. Why did you go to the pet shop and buy 4 baby turtles? I mean, most people would get a dog, or a parrot... Or at least just one or two turtles, but you got 4! I'm grateful you did! But why?

Slpinter: Well I have always had a fondness for turtles. And my sons were the only four turtles there, they were all huddled close together. I did not wish to split them up.

Mikey: Woah. You never told us that before Sensei.

Splinter: Well you always asked for details on how you were mutated, not why I chose you from the pet store my some.

Gabby: Well, even before the mutagen you guys were always together. That's sweet.

Leo: Ya, well we are brothers after all.

Wolf Warrior: Next is for Gabby. This is the first of your stories I've read, and I don't have the attention span to read the others (sorry I get distracted really easily!) but in your previous chapter you said you didn't have hands... And it kinda scared me... Care to explain a bit?

Gabby: Well, just to clarify, these are Wolf Warrior's stories. Not mine. And sorry that I freaked you out. I have paws not hands. You see my mutation wasn't, well normal, if you could call mutation normal. Instead of having my body warped along the lines of still seeming humanoid, I completely changed to another species. But only my skeletal structure and stuff like that. I changed into a wolf, like you would see in a zoo. But we have no clue why my mutation was so different.

Raph: Well, I think your fine the way you are.

Gabby: I know Raph, I know.

Wolf Warrior: Now the next ones are for Casey, April and Irma. But they aren't here yet. Also Irma won't be present. But I believe April could answer that question of yours for you. And we don't have the insurance to have the villains here with us, soo. Sorry about that. Well see you next time on QD with the turtles!

Everyone: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf Warrior: Hey world. We're back. I'll try to update this more frequently.

Donnie: Hey we all have lives outside of this don't we?

Wolf Warrior: Yes Donnie that is true, but I should update a little faster is all. So Casey and April have arrived so Tori675 those questions of yours can now be answered.

Casey: Whats up.

April: Hi! Nice to be here.

Wolf Warrior: Ok so here is her first question to you April. Have you ever been caught sneaking into the sewers once? Hmm interesting.

April: No. Probably because Master Splinter is training me and all.

Splinter: I would hope it helps.

April: Of course it does Sensei.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now this one was for Irma. But she can't be here for obvious reasons. So if you wouldn't mind answering this one April.

April: No problem.

Wolf Warrior: How did you two meet?

April: Well we meet in 3rd grade. We've been friends ever since. That's really all there is to it.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now one for Casey.

Casey: Yeah!

Wolf Warrior: *rolls eyes* What do you and Raph do when you hangout? Do you just go out and bash skulls... Or eat ice cream... Or I don't know... That's why I'm asking you! What the heck do you two do?!

Raph: Well I could answer that.

Casey: Duh. But its my question so I get to Raphie boy.

Raph: Ohh you wanna go puke face?

Casey: Bring it on!

Wolf Warrior: Yeesh! Hot heads. Can we get back to the question please?

Casey: Ohh…yeah. Well we do what we feel like. We've never had Ice cream while hanging out, but it is an option. But we normally bash some heads or just trash talk each other. No biggy.

Raph: You shell brain we've had ice cream before. Think you've been hit in the head one to many times.

Casey: *shrugs* what 'cha gonna do?

Wolf Warrior: Ok then. Next we have one, several I mean, from Cat Girl.

Leo: I hope we don't have the possibility of ending up with a baby again.

Gabby: Yeah. I agree.

Wolf Warrior: First one is for Raph. It was just for a test that's all I wouldn't leave my baby sister to you for long anyways she is just too cute.

Raph: Ok then. I still don't want to end up taking care of one before I'm ready.

Gabby: You and me both.

Leo: It would not be fun.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now one for Mikey. Hey mike you mind babysitting my baby sister for me this weekend?

Mikey: Sure. Won't be as fun as being an uncle but I can dig it.

Everyone else: No Mikey.

Mikey: What come on!

Everyone: No!

Mikey: Fine. Sorry cat girl.

Wolf Warrior: Cat Girl has something to say to Gabby. Thanks a lot for spoiling my test with Raphael to see if he is fit to be a dad! Wow, you are so sensitive sister!

Gabby: Well excuuuuse me! I don't think we, or your parents, would appreciate you leaving you little baby sister with us! She could get really hurt! And I don't want to see any child get hurt!

Donnie: Its Ok Gabby, calm down.

Gabby: *shakes Donnie's hand off* Is you'll excuse me I need to go get some air. *walks off stage*

Wolf Warrior: I think I'll ask the Ancient one to speak with her. Ok well Cat Girl has a little more to say so lets continue. Yes I will try and help you spread that. Though I myself will not write one. You might want to ask Zebralilly999, tmntgirl4ever and tmntgirl124 about it. Well that's all for now. Bye everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf Warrior: OK we're back for more.

Raph: How much longer is this thing?

Gabby: I think as long as people keep sending in things.

Donnie: That is normally how it works.

Wolf Warrior: Any ways. First person with questions today is TheManyNamedMenace.

I have a Q for Donnie...  
Donnie,  
TELL APRIL YOU LOVE HER ALREADY! This is NOT an option. It is IMPERATIVE that you tell her. I just watched one of my other fav shows Grojband, and my fav shipping from that show, being Corey and Laney, ACUALLY KISSED! So, why don't you do that? Tell her you love her, then kiss her. Simple as that. That's more of a dare then a question..but I'll let it slide.

Donnie: *blushes fersly* No….

April: Hey guys. What did I miss?

Donnie: *turns head away*

Gabby: Nothing. We were just about to start.

Donnie: *smiles gratefully at her*

Wolf Warrior: Next we have a guest called Owlstar. Her first question is to Donnie. Do you like to watch Face off?

Donnie: Yes, I love that show. It's great to see all the cool things that are Made.

Mikey: I like it too.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now this one is a dare for Raph.

Raph: Awesome! Bring it on!

Wolf Warrior: I dare you to watch Men in Black, the first one. *develish grin* You can't close your eyes or leave the room, you must watch the whole thing. Ohh gosh. Poor Raph.

Raph: Ok. But why is that so bad?

Gabby: *sympathetic* You'll find out. And there are no loopholes this time, sorry Raphie.

Raph: Ohh come on guys. I'm not scared of anything.

Leo: Except cockroaches.

Mikey: And bugs.

Wolf Warrior: Well get the chains so he doesn't run away. This person has a few more questions. Leo we have one for you. Why do you like Space Heroes so much? It stinks!

Raph: I like this kid.

Leo: I resent that statement. It does not stink. And do I have to have a reason?

Mikey: I guess so.

Donnie: To watch something like that, and like it, yes.

Leo: Ugh! I just like it ok?!

Wolf Warrior: Calm down Leo. This one is for everyone. Do you guys like to read? I'm sure Donnie does, but what about the rest of you? If not, or so, you all should try Warriors. Think you guys would like it. Oh and what about Pokemon?

Mikey: I like to read comics. But maybe I could try it, if it's a comic. And I do like Pokemon.

Leo: I don't mind reading. Guess I could try it. And never been a big fan of Pokemon, its ok though.

Raph: Meh. Readings great if your into it, but I like fighting better. And yeah, I like Pokemon, lots a fighting.

Donnie: Well of course I like to read. I'll give the series a try. And I've never been really interested in Pokemon personally.

Gabby; I love toread! And I have read the warriors series up until the one that hasn't come out yet. And I am a big fan of pokemon.

Casey: Reading? Not my style. Guess the shows ok.

April: I like to read. I tried the series. Its good. And I'm not a big fan of the show.

Splinter: Reading is a way to enhance the mind. I suppose I could try this series. And I have never paid much attention to TV.

Wolf Warrior: Mixed results. Great. Ok Now we have turtlegirl124. I dare all the turtles to watch "Don't hug me I'm Scared" part 1 and 2 on Youtube~Celina (no backing out after watching the first one)

Everyone *except Raph*: Never again!

Wolf Warrior: I showed them in advance. Yeah they will all have nightmares now. Ok next up, Mikey X K. Do you have a crush on anyone?

April: Nope.

Donnie: *Sad Face*

Casey: *disappointed face*

Gabby: *suspicious look*

Wolf Warrior: Ok now we have Wonder Wolf. I won't to clarify my name is Wolf Warrior. Not Warrior Wolf. Ok I don't get most of your review. But I'll use the bits I know are real questions. First we have one for Raph. Dude it was just a test to see if you can take care of a kid for a while that's all.

Raph: You must be a friend of Cat girls. I don't care if it was a test or not. So drop it there and leave it!

Gabby: yes I would appreciate that as well.

Wolf Warrior: Ok and now one to everybody. Have you read Avengers Question and Answer? ( Hint: YOU SHOULD!)

Mikey: I'll try it. I love super heroes!

Leo: Ok, I will.

Raph: meh whatever.

Splinter: I suppose I could try it.

Donnie: OK.

April; Sounds interesting.

Casey: What Raph said.

Gabby: Sure, I guess I can.

Wolf Warrior: Ok thanks everyone. Keep the reviews coming. Bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf Warrior: Ok today our first reviewer is Caseys-little-sister. Ok, I hear the new TMNT movies coming out in august. Do you think that Michael Bay is an idiot for your guys' designs because (no offense) it kind of freaked me out and I was like, "What is that?" and what would you do if Mona-Lisa and Venus came back into the show? Ok the guys aren't here yet. I just want you to know that in this fic it is as if they ar not cartoon characters. I personally want to see what the movie is like and I do wish the desines were a little different.

Mikey: Hey what did we miss?

Raph: Nothing. She would, couldn't start this thing without us.

Leo: True.

Wolf Warrior: Ok First question*winks to the crowd*

Donnie: What was the wink for?

Wolf Warrior: Nothing, nothing. First up we have tmntgirl124. Leo- how many space hero posters do you have in your room (be honest, I'll be checking -.-) –Celina.

Leo: One or two.

Splinter: I thought I taught you better than to lie my son. I have had to clean your room, it is closer to 22. That includes the ones that aren't on your walls… or ceiling.

Mickey: *snicker*

Wolf Warrior: Ok next one is for Raph. Do you like Chocolate or Vanilla cake better –Celina

Raph: Chocolate, especially Dutch chocolate cake. With the cocoanut icing.

Donnie: I've seen him eat a whole one by himself. Huge sweet tooth over here.

Raph: Your one too talk.

Wolf Warrior: Ok calm down you two. Next is one for Donnie. Is the glass half empty or half full (to me it's full, half water, half air)-Celina

Donnie: I see it as half full as well. But everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

Wolf Warrior: Meh. I say its half full if you atoped filling it half way up, and half empty if you drank half of it. I know that it's a metaphor, but I could care less. Any ways theres one for Mikey. WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE IDEA,MINE IS BEING CREATIVE (your welcome for nightmares)-Celina

Mikey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*curls up into a little ball and rocks back and forth*

Raph and Gabby: Aww man you broke Mikey!

Donnie: Wonderful just stinken wonderful!

Leo: Snap out of it Mikey!

Wolf Warrior: PIZZA TIME!

Mikey: OOOOOO yay! Pizza.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now that that's fixed. This one is for everyone. How many more questions can I ask until you get sick of me?

Gabby: Unless you start being weird, I won't get sick of you.

Raph: I was sick of all of this the moment it started!

Donnie: Just speak intelligently and your ok in my book.

Mikey: What was the question.

Everyone else: *face palm*

Leo: Same as Gabby.

Wolf Warrior: April and Casey couldn't make it today, but please leave as many reviews as you like. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby: Hi guys. We're back.

Wolf Warrior: Hey that's my line!

Gabby: Yeah I know. I did it so Mikey would leave me and Raph alone for an entire day of our choosing.

Wolf Warrior: Ok, I get it now. Well tmntgirl124 is back with some more questions, so if you wouldn't mind could you go get-

Mikey: Sorry we're late!

Donnie: Oww shell brain don't yell right next to my ear.*slaps mikey on the back of the head*

Leo: Sorry about that Wolf Warrior.

Wolf Warrior: No problem Leo. But tmntgirl124 has some more questions for you.

Raph: Why did I have to come today? I wanted to stay in bed.

Wolf Warrior: Yesh you lazy bones. Well the first question is for Leo. At what age did you twig onto the fact Santa wasnt real? And why did you lie about all the space hero posters,I thought we were bros?

Leo: I was 8. I just relized that there wasn't a chimney in our hose, also I learned magic wasn't real.

Mikey: Santa and Magic aren't Real!?

Leo: Yes.

Mikey: *thinks for a minute.* Dude then why do people have chimneys?, of course he's real.

Leo: Well Mikey- Oww! Hey what was the nip for?!

Gabby: I'll explain later. Mikey you're right.

Leo: But-

Gabby: No buts about it Leo.

Raph: Yes just shut up.

Wolf Warrior: Ok then. Anyways we have one for Raph. When you're ill do you struggle on or just curl up in bed as much as possible? What's the heaviest thing you can lift?

Raph: Well it depends on how sick I am. And I guess something around 90 pounds.

Gabby: I think thats accurate.

Wolf Warrior: Now one for Donnie. Can you name all 50 American states? And What historical period would you like to live in if you could go back in time?

Donnie. Of course I can. Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Main, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin and last but not least Wyoming. And I would say the early Cretaceous. I'm a big Dinosaur lover.

Gabby: Donnie, I don't think they wanted you to name all the fifty states, they just wanted to know if you could or not.

Donnie: *shrugs*

Wolf Warrior: Ok then, Now we have one for Mikey. If you were a super hero what powers would you have and what would your hero name be?

Mikey: All the best powers! And Hmmmmmmmm…. Well the other dimension me called himself Turtle Titan, So I can't say that. How about Shell Shock? Yeah Shell Shock.

Raph: Yeah, but you wouldn't be a very good super hero.

Gabby: Its just a question Raph.

Wolf Warrior: Ok that's all for now. So have a great day and we'll see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf Warrior: Ok we'll just skip formalities and head right into it.

Raph: Good.

Wolf Warrior: Aren't we crabby today? Well first up we have Leofan. Ok first up is a question for April. If you had to, would you pick Casey or Donnie?

Donnie and Casey: *Eager faces*

April: I wouldn't want to choose if its like one lives and the other dies. But if its dating, I really can't say. I'm not into dating right now.

Donnie and Casey: *Disappointed faces*

Wolf Warrior: ok next. She dares Casey to punch Raph as hard as possible.

Gabby: God.*rolls eyes*

Raph: Bring it.

Casey: Alright. *punches Raph's arm making a loud slapping noise*

Gabby: *flinches*

Raph: Meh that didn't hurt.

Casey: Sure Raph Sure.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now we have one for Gabby. Have you ever read Middle School: Worst years of my life? If so, what are your thoughts? Interesting title.

Gabby: Sorry no, I javn't. I mean if you want me too I could. But other wise I probably won't.

Donnie: I will.

Wolf Warrior: We have one for Splinter. ZHzow old were you when you started learning Ninjutsu?

Splinter: Well the basics star with meditation. So I was around the age of 8 years.

Gabby: Hmmm.

Wolf Warrior: Alright she dares Mikey to go a month with out pizza.

Mikey: *eyes widen in terror* NO! NOT MY PRECIUOUS BABY! YOU CRUEL MONSTER!

Raph: Its just food Mikey.

Mikey: NO ITS NOT!

Wolf Warrior: Umm…..Lets get back to that one. We have a dare for Donnie. She wants you to kiss-

Gabby: *reads computer screen. Looks at Wolf Warrior and whispers something into ear*

Wolf Warrior: She wants you to kiss Gabby on the cheek.

Donnie: *confused* Uhh…Ok. *kisses Gabby's cheek*

Raph: *face as red as mask*

Gabby: *whispers into his ear*

Raph: *calms down, face still a little red*

Wolf Warrior: Ok. Raph she dares you to stand on your head.

Raph: Ok. *stands on head* Leo is the most awesome at being lame. *gets rights side up again with smirk on face*

Leo: I knew you were going to do something like that. I knew it.

Wolf Warrior: Hmmm. Well she didn't specify so I'll let it slide.

Leo: Hey!

Wolf Warrior: UP, up, up. Leo this is my show. Is it not?

Leo: *grumbles* What ever.

Wolf Warrior: We have something for Leo. Pleeeeeease be honest! You are my Role model. How many Space Heroes action figures do you have? And you should try Star Trek. Its similar to Space Heroes

Leo: Well….

Gabby: 20.

Leo: Hey! It was my question.

Gabby: You were counting in your head. I'm faster at that. *winks*

Leo: Ok fine. Umm Sure I'll try Star Trek.

Wolf Warrior: Now we have SAF107. She dare Leo to kiss Karai, nd Splinter to do the robot. *face grows red trying not to laugh.

Leo: No. Shes basically my sister. No.

Splinter: I can not build robots.

Mikey: It's a dance Sensei. You do it like this. *proceeds to do the robot*

Splinter: *Chuckles* Alright my son. *joins Mikey, as does everyone else*

Wolf Warrior: Ok bye now. *music playing in the back round* Ohh I love this song!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf Warrior: Now a good friend of mine has sent in some question and dares for you guys.

Raph: Greeeat!*voice drips with sarcasm*

Gabby: Oh be nice mister grumpy pants.

Wolf Warrior: Ok first Donnie solve the problem X+3=6. X=15.

Donnie: That's impossible. Even if the fifteen was negative.

Wolf Warrior: Yeah, she wanted to mess you up. Ok now Donnie what is the suns mass?

Donnie: *write equation on piece of paper* (1.98855±0.00025)×1030 kg[1]  
333000 × Earth[1] *shows to crowd* This is the only way to say it*

Wolf Warrior: Ok then. Raph she wants you to watch a movie called Dave's Apartment. She says it's a movie about a guy who lives with thousands of singing cockroaches.

Raph: No way no how. Stop daring me to watch bug movies people.

Mikey: Man you freaked out at the end of men in black!

Raph: Shut it!

Wolf Warrior: Moving on. Mikey she says you have to name every element in the periodic table and if you can't you have to wear a pink frilly dress for the next fourteen episodes of QD Turtles.

Mikey: Wheres the dress?

Wolf Warrior: Here you go.

Mikey: *gets into dress*Looks all pouty*

Everyone but Splinter: *Having a laughing fit*

Wolf Warrior: Ok now leo you have to sing call me Maybe and post it on the internet.

Leo: Why?

Mikey: so what?

Leo: *does it* There. Happy?

Wolf Warrior: Yes. Splinter she dares you to sing any Broadway song of your choosing.

Splinter: I am afraid I do not sing, except for lullabies to small children Miss. Kattie.

Wolf Warrior: Well, alright, only because you're Sensei will I let it pass.

Everyone else: Aww no fair!

Wolf Warrior: Life isn't fair, get over it. Ok Now She dares April to do the harlem shake and Gangdem Stlyl.

April: *laughing, ut stops* Ohh wait your serious? Fine. *Begins Harlem then does Gangdem*

Wolf Warrior: Ok then…. Casey she wants you to show up to school on time, do all your work, stop wearing leather, and be nice to everyone for the next week.

Casey: Are you serious? I mean come on, its me your talking to. Never gonna happen kid.

Gabby: Its not that hard ya know.

Casey: I couldn't care less.

Wolf Warrior: Ok Now Kattie the thing is, I won't have them do that last thing. You see that never works out for the better. Well bye!

Everyone: *Waves* Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Whooo ho! Ten chapters! Thank you so much for so many reviews! Please keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Wolf Warrior: Hey everyone we're back.*looks at screen with horror* She…Shes back.

Mikey: Who?

Wolf Warrior: Catgirl.

Everyone: NO!

Wolf Warrior: Yes. Now her first Raph. She left a present in your room. I don't know how, but she did.

Raph: *Quickly gets up and heads to room.*

Wolf Warrior: Gabby she wants to know what would you do if you had no choice but to take care of a baby.

Gabby: *starts shaking*Angrily gets up and leaves room*

*Banging and crashing heard outside*

Wolf Warrior: Ok Mikey she wants you to set up a water bucket prank on the Shreder-

Splinter: No. My sons will go no where near him.

Wolf Warrior: Ok master Splinter. Donnie you have to name all the bones in a turtles body in two seconds, or she says her and Mikey will destroy your lab. Go.

Donnie*talking and the speed of light so know one understands him*

Wolf Warrior: Ok good. You ok Donnie?

Donnie*wheezing* Y-ye-yeah.

Gabby: *comes in and sees Donnie panting* Donnie? What did Cat girl make you do?

Wolf Warrior: He's just out of breath. Ok-*stares at Raph*

Raph: *holding bawling baby girl* How do you make it shut up?!

Gabby: I will so kill her! I can't go through that again! *curls into little ball on the floor, shaking violently*

Raph: Gabby? Gabby!

Gabby: *continues to shake*

Wolf Warrior: Catgirl I don't mind your questions but please stop with the dang baby thing, after the show come and get the baby. You are seriously messing Gabby up.

Raph: *rubbing Gabby's head*

Donnie: *rubbing Gabby's back*

Leo: Ohh god dang it! The baby threw up on me! Here Mikey take her. *hands baby to Mikey and goes to the bath room*

Wolf Warrior: Ok good bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf Warrior: We're back. Thank fully gabby is Ok now. No thanks to Catgirl, and the baby is safely with it's family. Ok now we have Cheshirecat13. Leo she asks, Do kitchen appliances hate you or something, if so why?

Leo: Only the stinken toaster, I have no clue!

Donnie: I can vouch for that. I've had to repair it about one thousand times.

Wolf Warrior: I can believe that. Raph she wants to know, if you could have another pet, what would you get and what would it's name be?

Raph: Well I don't want another, but probably a hamster, like one of those dwarf ones, and I guess maybe….. Rhino?

Gabby: That's a cute name for a hamster.

Mikey: Can I take the dress off now?

Wolf Warrior: Nope you still have 13 more chapters to go.

Mikey: Guys please send in more review so I can take this thing off!

Wolf Warrior; Ok Mikey aside. She wants to know, Donnie if you could take over the world with yor gadgets, would you?

Donnie: No, I don't want to be like Shredder.

Wolf Warrior: Mikey whats your favorite hobby?

Mikey: Video games!

Raph: And being annoying.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now Master Splinter shw wants to know what you meditate most about.

Splinter: Meditation is a process where you clear the mind. So I would not be thinking of things. I tend to do it most when my sons go on missions as they call them.

Wolf Warrior: Well bye for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf Warrior: Hello everyone. Now I have something to say to a particular guest. Catgirl, please keep reviewing. Just stop with baby thing Ok? And we just can't take care of a baby, that's all. Ok Now Gabby she has something to say to you. Here are her exact words. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway I thought you'd like the fact of having a baby. I'm sorry for ever bringing upon this stupid idea and forcing you to deal with it and I can assure you it'll never happen again for as long as my nine lives last .

Gabby: Thanks for the apology, but the idea is good for a story. Its just it brings up some painful memories I'm not proud of. We cool.

Wolf Warrior: All right now she has a few more things to say. Raphael: Stupid you shouldn't have sent the baby back They CAN'T take care of her! And even though the baby's my cousin I can't take care of her, I never could and when I saw that Gabby has taken a liking to kids my Aunt and Uncle thought I could drop her off to the greatest super hero's would be a good idea and you be good role models for her but seeing how you don't want her fine good bye.

Raph: Why can't they take care of her? And We can't take care of kids. Sorry about the problem and I'm not stupid, that slot goes to Mikey!

Mikey: Thanks!...Wait…..Hey!

Wolf Warrior: Catgirl, just stop with the baby thing and we're cool, K? Our next quest is turtleneck. She dares Raph and Gabby to have a make out session in front of everyone(except Splinter).

Raph: Alright I am putting an end to this before it starts. I love Gabby, but I will not do that!

Gabby: I agree!

Wolf Warrior: Ok then. Cheshirecat13. She dares Leo to tell everyone his deepest darkest secret or else he must were a frill poofy pink princess dress like Mikey. Good thing I got another one in stock, his size too.

Leo: Well it won't be needed. I have none of what you speak.

Gabby: Leo everyone does, go get in the dress.

Leo: But it's true!

Donnie: Doubt it Leo. Get in the dress.

Everyone chants: GET IN THE DRESS! GET IN THE DRESS!

Leo: Fine, but for how long.

Wolf Warrior: until Mikey's time is up, so 12 more chapters.

Leo: Ugh! *gets in dress*

Wolf Warrior: *laughs very hard* O-ok. Now we h-have a dare for Raph from h-her. She dares you to let Mikey take care of Spike for a week.

Raph: Not possible. Spike got mutated.

Wolf Warrior: True. Mikey she dares you to listen to you're least favorite music for an hour.

Mikey: NOT POLKA!

Raph: *pins Mikey to the floor with ear buds in ears and plays polka music*

Mikey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raph: Ohh you big baby.

Wolf Warrior: *one hour later* Now that Mikey's er hem 'torture' is over Casey you have to name all the presidents in under five minutes or else you have to wear a pink frill apron and be April's maid for 2 weeks.

Casey: that's easy, theres only one. Obama.

Donnie: She means all the president throughout history you numbskull.

Casey how was I supposed to know? *Beeper goes off*

Wolf warrior: Heres you apron.

April: *Claps hands together* Go clean my room!

Casey: *grumbling leaves room*

Wolf Warrior: Catgirl is back. Now Catgirl I'm sorry I made you feel bad, truly I am. And you didn't need to read any of my stories before this. I don't even have that particular one up yet. Now and you are perfectly welcome here. Everyone is. But I am sorry I hurt your feelings. Please keep reviewing. I really didn't mean for it to hurt you in any way and I hope you continue to review, but I understand if you don't. This particular version of my OC Gabby has some emotional problems, like ya know how Raph has problems controlling his emotions? Gabby does too. And your idea well when you kept sending the same thing along that lines in, I have to be truthful, I got a little annoyed. I get annoyed easily. Sorry about everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf Warrior: Hi everyone! Today our first guest is Leofan. Splinter: If Leo and Karai fell in love and wanted to get married at age 16 what would you say to them, keeping in mind that they aren't biologically related? If no, what if Leo was to fall into depression because of your answer?

Leo: Before Sensei answers I want to say, yes I had a small crush on her when I met her, but its over. We are siblings, even if we aren't blood.

Splinter: Thank you my son. I would tell them to wait. They would be aloud to get married after a few years. I believe sixteen is too young. I would hope my son would understand. But I must say, it would seem strange, because as Leonardo said, blood kin or not they are still brother and sister.

Wolf Warrior; Ok next is one for April. If Donnie proposed to you what would you say?

April: I can't honestly say. Because well I really don't have those type of feeling for anyone.

Donnie: *red in the face*

Casey: *smirking*

Wolf Warrior; Stop smirking Jones!*slaps Casey in the face*

Casey: Owww! What the heck as that for?! *rubs check*

Wolf Warrior: Don't smirk at Donnie! Ok now she has a question for Gabby. What do you think of Catgirl?

Gabby: *sighs* Shes a good person as far as I can tell. We aren't friends but we aren't enemies either. Its more or less of a neutral feeling. I just feel…Bad, when she asks those baby questions is all. Now don't think I putting her down for writing them, its just a personal problem is all. Not with her though. Just the question.

Wolf Warrior: Ok now one for Leo. Do you remember your life before your mutation and Hamato Yoshi?

Leo: Not really….If I consentrate I can remember some humans who feed us and some blurry memories, but outside of that, nothing.

Wolf Warrior: Raph she wants to know what your favorite pizza topping is.

Raph: Hmmm, pepperoni or cheese.

Wolf Warrior: I thought it might be meat lover but what ever. Any way Donnie what is the capital of New York?

Donnie: That's easy its-

Mikey: Pizza!

Donnie: No Mikey its Albany! Pizza is a food.

Wolf Warrior; how stupid is he? Any way Mikey whats your favorite horror comic.

Mikey; I like alien and super hero comics better. But I guess One of my alien ones would count. So an alien horror comic.

Wolf Warrior: Well Bye everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf Warrior: OK our first guest is Catgirl. And its fine. I'm annoyed easily, so don't take it personally. And Gabby she wants to be your friend.

Gabby: That's fine with me.

Wolf Warrior: That's good to know, I know she'll be happy. Leo she wants to know if you think Karai will ever believe that Splinter is her real father.

Leo: I don't know. It's hard to tell. I hope she does though.

Splinter: As do I.

Wolf Warrior: Leo she also wants to know how long can you count in Japanese until you have to breath.

Leo: I really can't count in Japanese.

Wolf Warrior; Ok now lets see. Ah Master Splinter she wants you to tell the most embarrassing story of the turtles, and guys she says you can't say anything to stop him. I want to hear this!

Splinter: Hmm. The most embarissing….*rubs beard*

The Turtles: MASTER SPLINTER DON'T!

Wolf Warrior: Hush!

Turtles: *slouching/pouting*

Splinter: Actually last Father's day when I woke up to the smell of smoke I found my sons covered in flower, the kitchen destroyed, Michelangelo and Raphael fighting over who burnt the pancakes, Donatello attempting to fix the toaster while Leonardo sat in the corner mumbling about why kitchen appliances hate him so much.

Everyone: *bursts out laughing except the guys*

Wolf Warrior: I'm sure Gabby and you can be friends Catgirl, but I don't think it matters that they are wolf and cat.

Gabby: Wait is that like a cat and DOG reference. Catgirl please don't every say anything that implies I'm a dog. I'm a WOLF there's a big difference. Sorry, I'm touchy.

Wolf Warrior: All righty then. Next we have a friend of mine. Leofan please come on stage.

Leofan: *walks on stage and sites next to Wolf Warrior* hey guys.

Everyone: HI!

Wolf Warrior: Ok now you're questions please.

Leofan: KK. Who do you have a crush on Leader Boy?

Leo: *o/o* No body at the moment.

Raph; *-_-`* Su~re Leo.

Leo: I don't.

Wolf Warrior: See ya later leofan!*waves good bye*

Leofan: Bye everyone!*Waves then runs up to leo and kisses him on the cheek, then leaves*

Leo: UUUUUUU….*0/u/0*

Wolf Warrior: All right. Now we have Wolf Girl. She wants you to take care of the baby. She says she thinks if you don't then you're scared.

Raph: OH MY ******* GOD! WILL YOU PEOPLE GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!

Gabby: *Left studio*

Wolf Warrior: Well then lets move on. Alright skipping a few of these due to the fact that the guys are a little worked up and Gabby left….. Ahh Wolf Girl has one for April. Doesn't your school require uniforms.

April: Only on picture day.

Wolf Warrior: Alright now we have Gleaming swirl. She asks Donnie what would you do if you meet my daddy Discord and if you try to makes since of him you'll crash and burn in cotton candy and chocolate rain.

Donnie: Uhhhh…. Do you mean Discord, from My Little Pony. Umm I don't really know. I guess I would be fine with him, as long as he doesn't destroy my stuff.

Mikey: Yay! My Little Pony!

Everyone: Lets go watch it!

Wolf Warrior: Bye for now! Guys wait don't start without me!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf Warrior: Hi guys we're back! And before we get started I have a poll up on my profile. Its what story do you want me to update. I only have one vote so far, so I updated that one. But please vote. Now our first guest today is Leofan. Now please come on stage dear friend.

Leofan: *walks on stage* Hi great to be back!

Wolf warrior; you're questions?

Leofan: Oh right! Leo Since you don't know*0\\\\u/0* Do you wanna hang out sometime and get to know each other?

Leo: S-sure! *o\\\\u/o*

Mikey: Ohh hes blushing!

Leo: A-am not Mikey!

Leofan: *giggles* Ok Raph,*walks up to him and whispers into his ear* K?

Raph: Hey I don't hate kids, I'll on;y take care of them if they're mine though.

Leofan: KK. Donnie who do you have a crush on more?*pauses*

Donnie: *o\\\\-/o*

Leofan: The laptop, or the retromutagen? *laughs*

Donnie:*sighs in relief* I think I like the retromutagen better.

Leofan: I think its good that you and Cat girl are friends. Hows it going so far?

Gabby: Good, good, can't complain.

Leofan: *kisses Leo on the lips then hurridly leaves*

Leo: B-bye!*^\\\\U/^*

Wolf Warrior: Ok now lets see next up is Dark nightwatcher. They ask Leo who is you're favorite brother and why?

Leo: What kind of question is that? I love all my brothers equally!

Mikey: Pusha we all know I'm you're favorite!

Leo: No Mikey, equal love.

Wolf Warrior: Ok next is for Raph. What kind of music do you like and why?

Raph: Country. No particular reason.

Wolf Warrior: Donnie they want to know if you have a girlfriend.

Donnie: No, I thought that was established.

Wolf Warrior: Mikey they want to know who you're favorite super hero and why.

Mikey: Ahh don't make me choose!*curles up in a tight ball and starts mumbling while rocking back and forth*

Gaby: Great I think that you guys broke him again! Mikey snap out of it.

Wolf Warrior; Alright well just get some pizza-*Mikey jumps up and charges over to her*

Mikey: Pizza where!? TELL ME!*shake Wolf Warrior*

Wolf Warrior: get off!*pushes Mikey off* We'll order some geez!

Mikey: Yay!

Leo: Are there anymore questions?

Wolf Warrior: No there aren't anymore. Bye guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf Warrior: Ok now Wolf Girl is back and has requested to come on stage.

Wolf Girl: *small mutant wolf pup crawls on stage on her belly and stops in front of everyone.* Hi.

Everyone: *smiling* Hello.

Wolf Girl: Raphael I'm sorry I made you angry. But in the beginning you said that anyone could ask what ever they want and I got thinking that it was okay if I referred to Cat girl's questions. I thought since you act tough all the time and you rejected the baby I thought that you were scared. *small t4ears form in the eyes*

Raph: hey don't cry kid. Sorry I yelled. Geez, I got a temper and I wasn't having a very good day so I wasn't in a good mood, alright.*holding up hands*

Wolf Girl: I'm sorry miss. Gabby I *starts sobbing* I really am. I didn't mean to go so far.

Gabby: *shocked look* Shooosh, shoosh. Its alright, everything's fine. *talking softly* Its just a touchy subject and I didn't want to say anything that I would regret later, that's why I left.

Wolf girl: *turns to wolf warrior* I'm sorry I annoyed you.

Wolf Warrior: hey, I'll admit getting all those baby questions was a bit annoying, but I'm not a very tolerant person. So it wasn't you it was me. Sorry I made you feel bad.

Wolf Girl: *sprints of stage*

Mikey: Awwwww! She was so cute!

Leo: *Still in a daze after getting kissed by Leo fan*

Donnie: Hmm, she had the same sort of mutation as you Gabby.

Gabby: I know, that was a little odd. Hmmm.

Wolf Warrior: Well that's all for today. Still send in dares and questions, and please anyone and everyone, we don't want the hullablue over this baby thing anymore so we would appreciate if you left it be. Thank, and good day.


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf Warrior: Hi everyone, we're back! I know two chapters in one day! Anyway cat Girl is back.

Everyone: K.

Wolf Warrior: She thanks us for being polite to her friend Wolf Girl. She asks what wrong with leo, Did karai kiss him or something?

Mikey: No, that friend of Wolf warriors did, leofan. Hes been in a trance ever since. And when can I take this dress off!

Wolf Warrior; haha! Sorry I lost count! Umm lets see Mikey you have 6 more chapters until you're done with it and Leo has 9.

Leo: Wait shouldn't I have 6 too?

Wolf Warrior: Nope I said you have to go the same time length as Mikey, wich means fourteen and you started three chapters after him. So endure the torment leader boy.

Leo and Mikey: *groaning*

Wolf Warrior: Onto more questions. She asks if you apologized to Wolf girl for screaming a cuse word.

Raph: *groans* I said sorry. When I get made I curse sometimes alright. Don't judge me people!

Wolf Warrior: Calm down Raph. Alright next is something for Gabby. Here are her exact words; I'm sure you are wondering about her mutation well she was a new born wolf cub that was disposed of from the central park zoo because she was a runt and the mother didn't want her. She got mutated the same day I did and I raised her to a polite pup but she doesn't understand the differences in somethings like emotions and how to react or say somethings with out hurting ones feelings But all in all she tries her best to be a good girl.

Gabby: That's sweet. She was very polite and nice, though I felt bad that she was crying. And I understand, little ones don't understand things like that. Its fine.

Donnie: the correct term for a baby wolf is a pup, not a cub.

Everyone: *rolls eyes at his correction*

Wolf Warrior; Well Donnie she has something for you. Do you think its reasonable to say that if one where to create a machine to travel through time and get stuck in the past that they would not exist in the future?

Donnie: I have no idea. I think unless they altered something that made them never be able to be born then they wouldn't exist at all. But I can't say for sure.

*Cat Girl runs on stage and kisses Casey, then leaves*

Casey; *Faints*

Everyone: *face palm*

Wolf Warrior; Alright now we have leo fan. Come back up.

Leo Fan: *walks on stage* Hi everyone! Umm should we do something about Jones?

Wolf warrior: Nah, he'll be fine. So you're questions.

Leo fan.: Right. This actually does good, since hes unconscious. Donnie, whats you're opinion on Casey.

Donnie: he a friend, not a good friend, just a friend. He's lazy, and not the brightest bulb in the box. He's OK.

Raph: And I thought I was judgy.

Donnie: zip it!

Leo: *Staring at Leo fan*

Leo Fan; Raph, why are your mask tails so ragged?

Raph: Well, Spike used to chew on them allot. And I don't replace my masks until they fall off on their own. Unlike my brothers.

Leo Fan; That's sweet you let him do that. Mikey, Why are yours so short?

Mikey: *Shrugs* I duno. Short mask tails are cuter.

Leo fan: that's sorta redundant, but ok. Master splinter do you ever wonder if you should have picked a better leader?

Splinter: Any of my sons could have lead well. I just though Leonardo was ready when I had to choose. When each of my sons times come, I will let them lead the team as you put it, Leonardo will still be leader and help guide them though.

Mikey; I'm confused.

Gabby; You're always confuse Mikey.

Mikey: True.

Leo Fan; Gabby, I dare you to eat a slice of pizza from under Mikey's bed.*devilish grin*

Gabby;*groan* the last time I did that April had to bring me to the vet because Donnie didn't know what was wrong with me!

Leo Fan and Wolf Warrior: Really?

Gabby; *nods* Yep.

Leo Fan; Alright. Leo I know it gets stressful being the leader. If Wolfwarrior22 approves, I can give you a relaxing massage for as long as you like. *smiles nervously*

Leo: Sure! But after the show. Are we still up for that date?

Leo Fan: *kisses him* Does that answer your question?*walks off stage*

Leo:*Dreamily* Ye~s. *faints*

Wolf Warrior: So we have two unconscious love struck boys, a sick wolf and the rest of the lot. What could happen next? Tune in to find out next time on QD urtles!


End file.
